Naoki Kitari
'Naoki Kitari '''is a character in Rosario + Vampire Capu3, he is a Scarecrow. Physical Appearance When in his human appearance, Naoki has dark red hair that goes down to his neck with the ends of his hair dyed black, his left eye is blue while his right eye is brown. When in his mosnter form, Naoki's body has a skeletal appearance and his skin turns grey, spikes protrude from his fingertips on his right hand like claws, his veins start to glow slightly gold and his eyes turn gold, in addition his hair becomes non existant and his face becomes covered in scars. Personality Naoki is a nice guy to his friends, as well as having a lot of respect for adults. Naoki is also quite determined and never gives up on anything. Naoki is also shown to be bad tempered on occasions, nearly turning into his monster form when he becomes enraged, he is also known to be forgetful on occasion. Abilities As a human, Naoki is quite good at sports, his favourites being hockey, wrestling and basketball, he is also shown to be quite intelligent. When Naoki is in his monster form, he gains the ability to force people to see their worst fears (He does this by injecting a venom into people with his claws), however, he himself, as well as all other Scarecrows, are completely immune from these effects, unless given a big enough dose of the venom, While in his monster form, Naoki also gains enhanced speed, reflexes, agility, senses, strength and healing, being able to heal from any wound in mere minutes, he can even heal from having one of his body parts cut off and it will just regenerate while the body part that was originally cut off will merely wither to dust. Relationships '''Tskune Aono-' Naoki and Tskune appear to get along pretty well, although at first, Tskune appears frightened of Naoki's monster form, they become close friends. 'Moka Akashiya-' Originally, Moka didn't really trust Naoki, since he seemed 'Off', however, eventually, they start to get along and become friends 'Kurumu Kurono- '''When Naoki originally met Kurumu, she did admit that he was cute, but seemed a bit weird, however, like Moka, she eventually started to get along with him. '''Mizore Shirayuki-' Unlike Kurumu and Moka, Mizore instantly saw Naoki as a friend when she first met him and wasn't even scared when they discovered he was a scarecrow. 'Yukari Sendo- '''Like Mizore, Yukari saw Naoki as an instant friend when he helped her when she was getting bullied by a group of freshmen, since then, Naoki and Yukari have developed a sort of 'Brother-Sister' relationship '''Kokao Shuzen- '''At first, Kokoa and Naoki didn't get along well, inspite both being admitant that the other was attractive, Kokoa believed Naoki was a pathetic softie while Naoki believed Kokoa was a violent hot-head, eventually, both were able to prove the other wrong and became close friends and eventually sparked a romantic relationship '''Koumori Nazo-' Naoki and Nazo do not get along at all, at first, Nazo didn't like Naoki because he was mean to Kokoa but eventually grew to dislike him because Kokoa appeared to like Naoki more than him. Naoki didn't like Nazo because he found him annoying. 'Ruby Tojo-' Naoki and Tojo appear to be friends and both have a lot of respect for eachother, they don't really interact much, but when they do, they are normally nice to eachother Gallery Trivia *Naoki's monster transformation appears to be more painful than others. *Naoki is shown to be unable to control his monster transformations when he sleeps and when he's in his monster form, he finds it difficult to control his actions. *Originally, Naoki was intended to be a Boggart, a mythical shapeshifter who takes the shape of whatever a particular person fears the most, however, this was only true in the fantasy novels and films, Harry Potter, in actual folklore, Boggarts are just fairies. *In another rewrite, Naoki was going to be a wendigo, a supernatural cannibal, however, since this seemed too scary, it was changed. *Originally, Naoki was meant to be an American Exchange student called 'Johnathan Crow' (In reference to the Batman villain, The Scarecrow, who's real name is Jonathan Crane), however, since this seemed like too obvious a connection, it was changed. *An older version of the fic set it in the group's third year at Yokai Academy and Naoki was meant to be a freshman. *Originally, rather than Kokoa, Naoki's romantic interest was meant to be Mizore Shirayuki, however, the writer changed his mind when he first saw Rosario + Vampire Capu2 *Several other versions of Naoki were meant to make him have prior connections to at least one character, but each one was decided against, these versions of Naoki were: **Tskukune's old friend from his previous school **Tsukune's cousin **Moka's Ex-Boyfriend **Kurumu's Younger Brother (For this version, Kurumu's mother, Ageha, was still a Succubus like Kurumu, but Kurumu's unnamed father was meant to be a Scarecrow) **Yukari's Godbrother (The son of Yukari's Godfather) **Yukari's bodyguard from before she joined Yokai ***Interestingly, this version of Naoki kinda made it into the final version, as when Naoki and Yukari officially met, Naoki was protecting her from a group of bullies **Mizore's best friend from her old school **Mizore's Ex-Boyfriend **Ginei's neighbor before Ginei attended Yokai **Ruby's nephew **Ms Nekonome's Son (Ms Nekonome was meant to have had a child with someone who she believed was a human, unaware that he was a Scarecrow and then she ended up having Naoki) ***This is referenced in one of the chapters of the fic, when the group are introduced to Naoki's family, Naoki's father makes several comments towards Ms Nekonome, implying that they have had a prior relationship **Ms Ririko's son (The reason behind this was meant to be the same as the one for Ms Nekonome, but it is never implied in the fic that Ms Ririko ever had a romantic relationship with Naoki's father) Category:Males Category:Heros Category:Yokai Students Category:Characters